Rainbows After Rain
by Karma 2001
Summary: The quest is over, and the camps are at peace. All that's left is for life to go back to normal. But what happens when normal means another quest? With a new prophecy, and a new generation at the hands of the fates, will they ever be able to find a little normalcy? Thanks to my amazing beta Potter-Girl-In-Wonderland! I hope you all enjoy and I'll update regularly!


Leo

Leo was asleep in his cabin, rocked to sleep by the boat. Everyone was on their way back to the camps. He started thrashing, unable to wake up. He suddenly jolted awake, sweat on his face. He sighed.{Calypso. Why does it always have to be nightmares instead of you?} The boat jerked, throwing Leo onto the floor, he groaned.

Hazel opened the door, her eyes closed. "Leo. You..awake?" She was kind of nervous, being from the forties and all. She tripped over his arm, landing on her butt.

Leo winced when Hazel fell, feeling bad for making her trip. "You okay?" He stood, and reached out a hand. He was only wearing sweats, and an undershirt. He helped her up, and raising his eyebrows.

Hazel brushed herself off, and gave him a small, grateful smile. "Next time, try not to be on the floor when someone comes in to wake you up." She was wearing jeans, and her Camp-Jupiter shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but a few strands were falling out.

"And the reason you came in to wake me? Because I'm sure one of the GUYS, would've volunteered to wake me up instead of you. Maybe Piper, getting me back from the whip cream on her face, from back at school." Leo grinned in his idiotic way.

"Um...Never mind. I'll go talk to.." Hazel turned to go, but was clearly not going to leave. "I was wondering why you lied to us, every single time? And don't act oblivious. Piper can see it too, though Annabeth wasn't really paying attention..."

"Okay...What time are you talking about? Did you...No I did that to Jason...I give up. What am I lying about?" Leo asked, seriously tired of girls and their riddles.

"The Island. You weren't there alone, were you?" Hazel asked, her cheeks going as pink as could be. She was being serious, and it kind of scared Leo.

"No. I had the birds, and all of the animals." Leo was starting to fidget, his hands grabbing something off the desk to his left. He realized what he was doing, and tried to stop.

"And? Was there a girl, because people only try and protect someone they have a crush on, along with friends. But you hid them from us, so spill it..." Hazel was grinning, and leaned on the doorway.

Leo's face was redder than the color. He clearly wasn't very good at this, when it came to his friends that were girls. "Please don't tell. I won't hear the end of it from Jason, maybe Frank. But Percy..." He shuttered.

Hazel practically started jumping up and down, squealing. But she only smiled, and said, "I won't. As long as you," She poked him in the chest teasingly, "Tell me everything. Like what her name is, and when I'll be getting the wedding invite, which I will be planning. No use making her do all the work."

"What? All I have to tell you is her name, then you'll leave me alone." Leo sighed, sitting on the couch. He whispered her name, too softly for even him to hear.

"What? I hear Piper coming..." Hazel said, cupping one of her ears. She wasn't leaving without a that name now.

Leo walked up to her and whispered, "Calypso," he shoved her lightly out of the room before closing the door. He put on jeans, and a white shirt. It was already covered in stains, so he was fine with working in it.

Piper burst into his room, along with Hazel. She hugged him, catching him completely off guard. She let him go, and said, "Leo Valdez, I can't believe you didn't tell us. You like a girl you can't see twice, and she likes you too because you got off the island."

"Hazel...I thought you weren't going to say anything." Leo sounded like a little kid, complaining to his older sisters. He felt like it too.

"Hey! I didn't want her to use charm-speak on me, and besides. I didn't know who she was, the name you said." Hazel explained, crossing her arms. "Now spill. We want to know everything."

"Won't your boyfriends be a little unhappy? I mean, you are blushing, standing in my room in front of the doorway." Leo said, leaning on his desk. He tried to figure a way out of this.

"And we'd have to explain. So spill your love story to us, or you have to do it to them." Hazel grinned, and looked at Piper. "Or... Piper could just use charm-speak. That would make it go a lot faster."

"Make what go a lot faster?" Jason's voice said from the direction of the exit. Leo couldn't see, cause the girls were blocking his view.

Piper and Hazel jumped. Piper turned, and gave Jason a flirty smile. "Nothing. We're just talking with Leo." She was clearly trying not to use charm-speak to make him leave.

Leo gave Jason a '_Help me please so I don't get tossed into a live volcano'_ look, and his hands started twitching. He tried to walk towards Jason, but Hazel gave him a look. If not now, he'd have to tell everyone.

Luckily, only Jason got his help look. He grabbed Piper's hand. "If it's nothing, you wouldn't mind helping me with checking on the stables, would you?" He clearly wanted to be alone with her, because they had no horse in the stables.

Piper followed him, sending a glare in Leo's direction. But she seemed happy to follow Jason.

Hazel was still waiting. "Come on, Leo! Just tell me one thing, and neither Piper, or I will tease you about it. I swear that I won't tease you on purpose, on the River of Styx. Not sure about Piper."

"Fine." Leo tried to think of the least embarrassing thing. "When the raft came, I started talking about something, and she kissed me to make me stop talking." He hoped that was good enough.

"I can tell you're still hiding something. Say it. I swore I wouldn't tease you." Hazel pouted, and gave him a look.

"It was my first kiss. Happy?" Leo whispered, embarrassed to tartous and back. Why would he tell her that?

"Aww...That's so sweet. And that is not teasing, it's saying I don't see what your blushing about." Hazel giggled, and started backing out of the room. "Sorry about cornering you. But seriously, just tell us next time." She turned around, and ran up the stairs.

Leo put his head in his hands. What had his life come to?


End file.
